Total Drama Crossover Island
by Mad Titan Thanos
Summary: 24 for contestants each from different worlds enter a cutthroat competition for a chance to win a grand prize of 3 million dollars. ( discontinued)
1. Chp 1 Meeting the Contestants

**Terry:** Hello my name is Terry Reed and I'm your host for Total Drama Crossover Island, 24 contestants enter, they are split into 3 teams, and 1 emerges victorious with a grand prize of 3 million dollars.

 **Terry:** Our first boat is Mordecai, Rigby, Margaret, and Eileen from Regular Show.

 **Terry:** Mordecai how does it feel to be on

reality TV?

 **Mordecai:** It's pretty cool and I hope I can win.

 **Rigby:** Wooooo we on live television fools.

 **Terry:** Our next boat is Dipper, Mabel, Soos, and Wendy from Gravity Falls.

 **Mabel:** Can you believe it Dipper we're on TV.

 **Dipper:** I know Mabel you don't have to keep reminding me.

 **Terry:** Let's see who our next contestants are looks like it's Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum and Marceline from Adventure Time.

 **Finn:** This is flippin awesome.

 **Jake:** You got that right brother.

 **Terry:** Next we have the VK's of the Isle of the Lost, Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos from Descendants.

 **Terry:** What do you guys think about the competition?

 **Carlos:** I feel like I'm pretty confident.

 **Jay:** Same here.

 **Terry:** Next we have Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie from Danny Phantom.

 **Terry:** How do you feel about being on the island.

 **Danny:** It feels pretty good.

 **Tucker:** Yeah, this is awesome.

 **Terry:** And finally we have Star, Marco, Jackie and Tom from Star vs. the Forces of Evil.

 **Star:** This is so cool Marco.

 **Marco:** I know Star.

 **Terry:** Now that all the contestants are here, head to the cabins and get some sleep tonight because our first challenge starts in the morning.


	2. Chp 2 Forging Teams

**Terry:** Rise and shine campers we have a big day ahead of us.

 **Danny:** He knows it's like 6 in the morning right.

 **Carlos:** I feel like he knows that but doesn't sound like he cares

 **Mordecai:** And my massive headache is probably another reason he has no respect for our sleep

 **Terry:** Good morning, campers today is your first challenge and it will be a race to the other side of the island how it works is you will run to the other side of the island avoid traps, wild animals and obstacles all of you are safe for this first challenge, but first 3 acrossed the finsh line are your team captains and the rest of you will be chosen.

 _Confession Booth:_ _Rigby:_ I thought this was an every man for himself type challenge if Mordecai is a team captain I'll make him regret it if he doesn't choose me for his team.

 **Terry:** And to make sure the race is fair I have my remote that puts a barrier on the island so no one can escape and it negates all powers, magic, etc. so you have to rely on your skills.

 _Confession Booth: Mal: _Barrier that block all magic, no wifi, totally unsanitary it's like I'm still on the Isle.

 **Terry:** Now on your marks... Get set... GO!

 **Soos:** Woah what for me to catch up dudes.

The contestants race for the other side of the island Mordecai in the lead, followed by Danny, followed by Jay.

 **Danny:** looks like I'm in second I keep this up I'll be a team captain for sure.

Just then Danny gets clotheslined be a tree branch as Dipper, Jay, Rigby, and Star pass him.

 **Danny:** great now I have to catch up.

 **Rigby:** Eat my dust suckers.

Rigby gets attacked by a hive of bees.

 **Rigby: Ahhhhhhh!**

Rigby gets passed by Mal, Finn, and Marco.

 **Rigby:** No fair you guys didn't get attacked by bees.

 **Marceline:** this would be so much easier if I could fly.

 **Jake:** You got that right I could just strech to the finish line.

Jake trips over a rock getting passed by Evie, Tom, and Wendy.

 **Terry:** Right now it looks like Mordecai is in the lead followed by Dipper and Mal not too far behind.

 **Carlos:** Man my legs are killing me, but I have to keep going.

 **Tucker:** You said it man, but we have to keep going.

 **Eileen:** Right we have to stay strong.

 **Terry:** Congratulations, Mordecai your the first one to finish.

 **Mordecai:** Really sweet.

 **Terry:** And here comes our next team captain.

 **Dipper:** I can't feel my legs anymore.

 **Terry:** Congratulations, Dipper your the second one to finish.

 **Dipper:** Really awesome.

 _Confession Booth: Dipper: _I always considered myself as a leader I never thought I would be one.

 **Terry:** And here comes our final team captain.

 **Terry:** Congratulations Mal your the last team captain.

 **Mal:** That's cool.

 **Terry:** Alright hear are your team flags Mordecai your team is the Blue Sea Cobras, Mal your team is the Red Land Wolves, and Dipper your team is the Yellow Sky Hawks.

Later the rest of the contestants arrive at the finish line.

 **Terry:** Alright these are your team captains the order of choosing will be Mordecai, Dipper, and finally Mal.

 **Terry:** Mordecai who do you pick.

 **Mordecai:** Rigby.

 **Rigby:** Wise choice.

 **Terry:** Dipper.

 **Dipper:** Mabel.

 **Mabel:** nice choice bro-bro.

 **Terry:** Mal.

 **Mal:** Evie.

 **Evie:** Thanks Mal.

 **Mordecai:** Wendy.

 **Dipper:** Carlos.

 **Mal:** Valerie.

 **Mordecai:** Jake.

 **Dipper:** Marco.

 **Mal:** Finn.

 **Mordecai:** Jay.

 **Dipper:** Tucker.

 **Mal:** Margaret.

 **Mordecai:** Marceline.

 **Dipper:** Eileen.

 **Mal:** Tom

 **Mordecai:** Jackie.

 **Dipper:** Princess Bubblegum.

 **Mal:** Danny.

 **Mordecai:** Soos.

 **Dipper:** Star.

 **Mal:** Sam

 **Terry:** These are your teams from now on so head to the Mess Hall for lunch and get aquainted with your team.


End file.
